HOSTLESS (Sinverse)
|-|HOSTLESS= |-|The Novaverse= |-|Nightmare HOSTLESS= |-|Deathlock (True Form)= Summary HOSTLESS is a mythical demon of Horror who is described by the Lower-Intelligence Mortals to be a gruesome creature. It holds all of Reality. It is described as an Urban-Myth to possesses the Bodies of many Mortals and caused by the Evil Actions, some thousands of years ago. It was probably the reason why the Mortals believed of the Humans to be possessed. It is the very manifestation of Hate and Rage itself. HOSTLESS existence rivals that of the Spectral Destroyers, a group with the smiliar prespective of ruling all of Existence within their own Planes of Horrors. Appearance It appears to be a Dark-Creature with a Gruesome eyes looking down with a intimidating face. A dark-Spirit that appears to hold with the hands of Grief and Malice itself. Its eyes stare into your Soul, ready for your Soul to enter into the mist of Horror and Terror of Death into the conciousness of Pain and Suffering into the Mortal. Personality Its personality is to conquer and has the very manifestation of HATE and RAGE itself. It has the daring mind to be superior to the Spectral Destroyers that are currently ruling the Outer Void, an emptiness space of Nothing beyond the concept of Everything. It hasn't shown its true potential power. It doesn't have a Personality, it doesn't understand of what is the faith of Heart, True Love and for the Good. It is unpleasent and is the Wicked, it has no true passion or by any means of that whatsoever. It is always EVIL that of theft, manslaughter, Possession, HATRED of others, Jealous, Repulsive, Anger itself. It has no true emotion, it is only Sin all the time. Crimson Khorne, HATE, The Emerald Emperor and Omni-Gigyas are the only ones aware of HOSTLESS's personality and true emotion, no Mortal or even Immortal beings with Highly-Intelligent minds has even came close to understanding HOSTLESS. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil: "Destroyer" Name: '''HOSTLESS (As in the word "HOST" to entertain people as the guest), and "LESS", which means that of HOSTLESS to horrfiying the Guest.) This is not the true name of HOSTLESS, is only described by the stories and myths named by the actions believed to be possessed by a creature, the Lower Mortals decide to name it HOSTLESS.) '''Origin: Elemental Aspects Gender: '''Irrelevant (Does not have a specific Gender, it is always referred to Male.) '''Age: '''At least thousands of years old, (According to the Urban Myths and Legends, some 20,000 years ago in around B.C.E ages that stories do exist within this Timeline.) | Unknown (Has transcended Space-Time), '''Classification: Eldritch Horrors, Demons, A Creature without any Mercy with the Will to Kill and Slaughter, Abstract Being Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B | 1-A | High 1-A | High 1-A '''to '''0 Powers and Abilities: space-Time Manipulation (At its very hands it could rip the very fundemental mathematical Space-Time at its hands on its grip, as a Dark-Horror, it exist on all possible timelines.), Immortality (Types 1 and 7, it is a dead spiritual being with a conscious of death.), Dream Manipulation (Mortals from 20,000 years ago claim to have Nightmare's and some demon appeared within them.), Empathic Manipulation (Nightmares of it seeing the dark creature within a few days, causes a mortal to suicide with FEAR.), Void Manipulation (It could blink the very face of that of a being from its own perspective, it can erase it to a time where nobody will remember them, disappearing from its own vision.) Abstract Existence (It is the very embodiment of EVIL, as a dark-creature to scare the mortals, almost every evil action or cause, there was always a sign of HOSTLESS appearing as a dark creature insight.), Realm Manipulation (Controls the Novaverse, a dark outerversal structure, that trancsends an Infinite-Dimensional Hilbert space of abstract science, it has been named that way but its pictures and names were no accurate of its own image of the Novaverse.), Darkness Manipulation (Its mere presences shatters the bright light not only physically in bright thermo heat, but mentally and emotionally, mortals may not even see it coming, and their vision would only be Hallucination as they are tortured without any sight.) Plot Manipulation (Comparable to NIGHTMARE, who rewrited the FNAF Dream World.), Immortality (Types 1, 7; A dark undead spirit above any physical means. 8; Cannot die as long as the very embodiment of EVIL exists. 10; transcended reality itself.), Regeneration (True-Godly), Possession (It takes the form of a body, soul or a mind and controls them as their victim feels unending pain of them being control of their true conciousness.), Non-Corporeal (Takes on many forms of a mortals physical bodies but doesn't have a true physical Form, due to being already beyond all physical and metaphysical means.), Elemental Manipulation, Corruption (Its been stated that whoever mentions the true name of HOSTLESS shall be possessed, the Halls of Libraries which is an Infinite-Dimensional Realm with the minds of the Mid-Gods containing the Infinite-Layers of Information which each Dimension for every Dimensional Being , walking through the Halls would already be millions of years be passing by now, there is one book that contains HOSTLESSs true name, the book must never be opened.) | Same as before, along with Limited Technological Manipulation (Distorts any technology within its proximity), Body Control (Able to stretch its limbs and torso), Size Manipulation, Aura (Can cause instant fear to whatever he walks in front of), Invisibility, Radiation Manipulation (Emits a radiation known commonly as Death Radiation), Shapeshifting (Capable of disguising itself to match its surroundings), Able to alter its voice to mimic another’s, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can cause time to go from 3 AM to 5 AM in just a few seconds), Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Intangibility, Invulnerability, Reality Warping, Transmutation (Can mutate other people and turn them into Dread Roots), Death Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Can create a limitless amount of avatars or manifestations of itself across dimensions, Acausality (Is unbound by the laws of cause, effect and probability), Omnipresence (Exists in every dimension and beyond in all of Space-Time), Probability Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Can create loops and decide the events that occur within them), Space-Time Manipulation (Can warp Space and Time freely. Can crack Space-Time itself), Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack the soul and destroy it), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Abstract Existence (Exists as an abstract equation. Is the embodiment of singular probability), Resistance to Durability Negation | Same as before, amped way higher | Same as before, Omnipotence, Omniscience and Omnipresence Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level '(HOSTLESS is a Dark-Figure and a threats who's exist within every Mortal's Fear within all existing Dimensions. There are an uncountably an eternal Infinite-Dimensional creations of Temporal and Spatial Dimensions created by the Mid-Gods of the Dream and Celestial worlds.) '''Outerverse Level '(It has transcended every Spatial or Temporal Dimensional Structure, it has superior to any Infinitely-Layered Fabric Creation of the Realms which had endless worlds of different Dimensions and consciousness that were expressed in someway. They were called the Celestial Worlds and the Dream Worlds that were Created by the Mid-Gods who were shown to be existence itself as the Celestial Gods that rule Existence itself but still fear HOSTLESS's presences within this day, even the Timemaster who is the very embodiment of Time itself as one of the Celestial Gods fears it.) '''Outerverse Level (Scales to the Emerald Emperor whos existence dwarfed an Infinite-Dimensional Structure that encompasses and rules the Outer Void, around the same level as the Spectral Destroyers, exists in the Novaverse which is an Outerversal Structure and exists in the same Outer-Existential as the Outer Void.) High Outerverse Level '''to True Abstraction (It is the true dark shadow of Yog-Sothoth's Creation, it scales to Yog-Sothoth as the dark embodiment as the Destructor of Creation, it scales just a planck off Omnipotence. It is paradoxly, Azathoth's Equal.) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Transcended Time and cannot be Measured by any Circumstances, he exist within all FEAR and EVIL as every Nightmare, a sign of HOSTLESS shows within their Dark Consciousness whether they exist within String-Theory or Super-String-Theory, it exists in all Timelines at once.) 'Omnipresent '''within its Own Realm, called the Novaverse, a Outerversal Structure that exists beyond all existing Dimensions.) '''Irrelevant '(It is formless and Abstract, it is beyond.) '''High Outerverse Level '''to True Abstraction''' Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '(Holds the Dark Cube, which is an Infinite-Dimensional Darkness of Essential Nightmares that come and Haunt you.) '| Irrelevant '''to True Abstraction''' Striking Strength: High Hyperverse Level | Outerversal | High Outerverse Level '''to True Abstraction''' Durability: High Hyperverse Level | Outerversal | High Outerverse Level | True Abstraction Stamina: Limitless '''(HOSTLESS is beyond the very embodiment of Stamina, Stamina is seen as a Vital Concept and HOSTLESS is said to tear apart Reality as its already seen that HOSTLESS is beyond Physical means, also due to Immortality, it exists as a vital concept that possesses and takes forms on other bodies.) [http://Range '''Range]: High Hyperverse Level | Irrelevant to''' True Abstraction''' Standard Equipment: 'The manifestation of EVIL and the Novaverse 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Does not understand the power of Good Will, True Love and Mercy, it has Knowledge as already a High-Intelligent Being of all Minds, it can read all Minds, its exist beyond Reality and with an Intelligence over all Meanings on a scale surpassing the statement of what Humans Described it to be, although its an EVIL creature focusing on ruling all of Existence. It Observes and can read anything of the Eye, it watches you from the Existence above.) | Omniscient '''(It is the true Dark Shadow of the Sinverse itself.) '''Weaknesses: Good Will Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Possession: '''Within a Mortal that sees the creature within its Nightmares, it drives the person crazy then causes Suicide. Human Mortals were terrified. *'Fears of Nightmares: Only works on Higher-Dimensional Beings that aren't Infinite-D: As soon as HOSTLESS comes within their Vision, their Vision would be completely within Darkness and will experience the Nights within their Bedroom, they would have to survive endless Nights, attempting to save themselves from HOSTLESS that appears by closing the doors. If they die within their minds and dreams, the whole thing restarts, its basically a Cycle only one way to escape it. They are locked within the Dark Structure with Nightmares which is an Infinite-Dimensional trap where they can't escape, thats like saying you on a Paper and HOSTLESS is watching on a 3-D. *'''Sealing: '''HOSTLESS traps anybody into a Dark World of pure nothingness, this is the Nothing which is an Infinite-Sized Realm. '''Note: This OCs isn't mine, this is Christian Higdon's OC as many users would be finding to be breaking the rules. Also note that he has given me premission as stated here. This picture is also Christians and Part of a FNAF series which Christian used Dark-Shading Format Layered-Background to recolor the Twisted-Freddy Character. PLEASE NOTE: This page is part of the same verse as the Emerald Emperor, me and Crabwhale do have agreements on. Also were mentioning the Spectral Destroyers on this site, not on JBW. This is also a Work In Progress, please don't delete the page because of some bland Category that doesn't even have Information, this wasn't complete. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Uselessnoob245's Profile Category:Sinverse Category:Although its Christian's Partially Category:Non Godmodes Category:Characters with forms